If I Could Rule the World
by Pietro-4-eva
Summary: The power went out in the Brotherhood Boardinghouse and they need something to do. Full Summery inside


Author's Note:

This was originally going to be 4 separate one shots but I decided to fuse them all together. Hope you Like it!

-Summery-

The X-Men have stopped the Brotherhood's shenanigans everything from petty crimes to the big missions given to them by the big man himself, Magnito. But what would happen if the Brotherhood actually won and took out the X-Men completely? What if they got a chance to rule along side him and everyone that was part of his cause for mutant domination? The boys get to talk about it to keep themselves entertained right after the power goes out.

* * *

If I could Rule the World

**Prologue**

The night was dark, cold, and rainy. A thunderstorm had just started in Bayville. Inside the Brotherhood Boardinghouse the boys were enjoying their Friday night at home. Lance, the tall boy with the Dark Brown hair was sitting on the couch playing a videogame with his younger teammate Todd. Todd was crouched on the couch rather than sitting on it. His long amphibious tongue was slightly sticking out as he played against the earth shaker. Pietro was standing in front of a mirror. He put his hands on his waist. He wanted to do something new with his hair but he wasn't sure what he'd do. After a while he shrugged and ran his fingers through his hair. The cocky speed demon decided he didn't need to do anything, his hair was perfect just how it is now. Fred had been in the kitchen making sandwiches. He entered the living room with a plate full of sandwiches and the rest of leftover pizza from the night before in one hand; in the other, he held a glass of milk. Fred set the milk down on the coffee table as he stood and watched the boys play. "Who's wining?" he asked as he took a pizza slice and devoured it. The silver haired speed demon ran to the couch and sat on the arm rest. Leaning in as he watched them play.

Todd glanced over at Fred and flung his tongue over towards Fred's plate. A sandwich stuck to his tongue and the toad-like boy retracted it. "I am," he replied.

"Hey, that was my sandwich," Fred complained.

"So? You got four more, yo." Todd pointed out as he quickly pressed buttons. Pietro listened to the lightning. Outside the window he could see the trees violently swaying in the wind and the occasional light from the lightning. Just then everything went dark. "Aw man, the power went out. I was just about to win too."

"Hey Pietro. Go get candles and light them up." Lance said looking off to the side. Assuming Pietro was in that direction.

"Why me?" He argued.

"Because it would only take you a second to find some." Lance often had to be the Brotherhood's voice of reason. If he wasn't the place would have been torn down and they would have been arrested. Well- arrested more than the boys had already been.

Pietro let out a sigh. The other three boys felt a slight chill as Pietro raced all around the house in complete darkness. Every once and a while they heard a loud bang and Pietro letting out an equally as loud "Ow". Not too long later, 5.879234 seconds to be exact, Pietro came back and lit the candles. It wasn't enough to go walking around, but enough that they can see what's nearby them. Pietro sat off to the side in a chair. Fred sat on the couch. "Great now what? What are we going to do?" Pietro complained. He fidgeted impatiently. The boys sat quiet. The power was out so they couldn't use any electronics. It was too dark to read, though reading wouldn't have been considered fun for Todd and Fred.

Lance thought about it, "Other than talking, there's really nothing else to do." He thought about it. What was here to talk about in the first place? The boys practically spend most of their days together. Nothing could happen to one, that the others wouldn't find out about. "Who has a topic? And please, if you're going to break the ice. Don't start with 'how's the weather?'" Lance emphasized 'please'.

"Well, y'know how those X-Geeks always have ta ruin our fun?" Todd started the boys looked over at the frog boy and listened. Yes, they all know. They all witness it. What could he be getting at. They all nodded. "What if we actually beat em and Magnito actually ? Not just that, what would you do if you ruled the world?" The boys were silent. They really never thought about it. What would they do…?

* * *

Fred

Fred was quiet. The mutant strong man wondered what he would do. He knew what ever he did He'd want it to be nice and simple. There was no need to do some complicated business. He could leave that to Magnito for all he cared. Finally he spoke. He was the first to speak. "Well, I never really think about stuff like that but I wouldn't really do much. Magnito has his plans. I mean, I guess his are good."

Todd replied, "Yeah Freddy. But what if he gave you the power to do things. Like… you can fix up parts of his plan yo. Who would you go after? What would you do? What would you make a law? And so on."

Fred was thoughtful again. "I'd go after Bayville High. Lots of them are really mean. If I could rule the world. I ain't gonna deal with them anymore." The boys know what he was getting at. Poor Freddy's first day at Bayville and Duncan was already teasing him. Not only that. When ever he said something stupid in class everyone would laugh at him. Fred hated that. He hated people laughing at him.

"What about the people you knew back in your hometown?" Lance asked.

Fred shook his head, "Naw, the people I worked with were good people. Not the people that watched out shows. I wouldn' want to deal with them either. I'd lock em up. Put them in a place where I couldn't see em. That would make me happy." He paused and thought for a moment. "Laws? I don't know nuthin' 'bout laws. Magnito can make the laws if he wanted to." He fell quiet again.

"That's all?" Pietro asked. He knew Freddy liked things to be as simple as he was. But he thought Fred would have more to say then just that. "I at least thought you'd say something like… oh I don't know… tell Willy Wonka to make a free chocolate factory.

"Ha, ha," Fred said sarcastically. "Well, what about you then?" Todd defended Fred. "You probably don't even have anything better."

The speed demon smiled, "Sounds like a challenge."

* * *

**Pietro**

He chuckled to himself. "Well, it's pretty easy to see who I'd start out with. That Spike Shooting Idiot, Daniels. He thinks he's better than me, Ha! I'd turn him into my own personal servant." He smiled happily. "The X-Dorks would be locked up in a dark, cold, depressing cell where they have no hopes to getting out."

The others could imagine it. Pietro and Evan were always at each other's throats since the first day they met them, it would be fitting if Evan was turned to a little servant boy. Todd knew how he felt. There was one particular person he would love to get back at if had the chance. He nodded in agreement.

"Oh, or all the X-Dorks can be a servant. The more the merrier." Pietro said with a smile.

Lance leaned forward, "What about Kitty?"

"What's it to you?" Pietro taunted. Knowing very well why he had asked about her. Lance scowled at Pietro. Obviously, Lance didn't find it very funny. "She's a X-Dork first and you little girlfriend second. She isn't any different."

"Coming from the guy who goes through girls faster than he can say his own name." Lance paused. Was that a compliment or an insult?

In a blink of the eye Pietro had his arm around his friend's neck. "Exactly buddy. You need to see more girls." Pietro took it as a compliment.

Lance swatted Pietro away. "Whatever, dude."

"I'd join the Acolytes. Oh! Better yet, I'd have my own group of lackeys." He snickered. "Maybe I would steal my father's, not like he's going to need them anymore." Hm, I wouldn't move in with my father. I think I'd move alone into the X-Mansion. Have you seen their pool? It's huge!"

"You'd be a fuckin' dictator." Lance argued. "Damn Pietro, you're going to make everything all fire and brimstone aren't you?" Lance asked. Almost worried for the answer.

Pietro laughed lightly, "Oh yes. That sounds like a lot of fun, doesn't it?" Lance knew he was going to say yes. "And if you guys are real nice to me I'd give you power when you and my all lackeys overthrow the bucket head himself." The boys looked at him like he was crazy. There is no way they could take down Magnito in a million years. Seeing the protest in his face Pietro said, "I'm just kidding. There's no reason to overthrow him. I'm sure I'd get half his power anyway. That's good enough for me." The continued looking at him like he lost it.

"Sounds like a lot of work." Fred replied.

"And that's why you barely said anything when you had your chance." Pietro shot back. "My father can deal with any of the economy issues and politics if there were any. That shits way to boring for me. I'd loose it." Todd held in his urge to ask, 'but it sounds like you already have.' By now the boys agreed if Pietro ruled the world he could somehow start a world war 3, 4, 5, and 6.

Before Pietro could say any more Lance interrupted. "Uh, new person. What about you Toad?"

* * *

**Todd**

"I can agree with Pietro on getting revenge. Man, I'd love to get Duncan!" Todd sounded irritated. Duncan teases and beats up Todd nearly every day at school. It seems where ever Todd tries to hide, Duncan is always just around the corner. "Uhg, he'd be my jester." Everyone thought for a moment. When they think jester, they think medieval king and queen; then they tried imagining Todd as a king, in all his slimy frog-like highness.

Everyone kept their thoughts quiet except for Pietro. Suddenly he chuckled, "All hail, King Wart-Boy." Fred wanted to laugh, but he kept it in.

"You keep laughing speedy and I'll make you one of _my_ servants, yo." Todd argued.

Pietro stood up and snapped, "you want to come over here and say that to my face, flies-for-brains?"

Todd leapt off the couch and onto the floor, "Sure thing, buddy." He hacked up some slime and shot ot to wards Pietro. Normally, Pietro would have dogged it, but he could barely see in the dark. It hit him.

"When the lights come back on, you are so dead Toad!" Pietro threatened as he tried pulling off the gooey slime from his face. Todd gulped, the lights had to come back on sometime.

Todd changed the subject, "now where was I? Oh yeah." He continued, "I'd spilt up the continents like how they are in Aavatar: The Last Airbender." He joked.

"You watch too much Tv." Fred said. Todd shrugged. He though it was a good idea.

"I'd also make a law so what ever I do I cant get arrested or anything like that." He approved of this law. The last thing he would want is to get into prison, not rule anything, or have absolutely no power at all. Duncan would go after him; so he decided to add, "Freddy can be my body guard too."

"What about you Lance?" Todd asked.

"Well, That's really not something I'd think about…"

* * *

**Lance**

The first thing Lance thought when the topic came up was, 'Why would I rule the world? I wouldn't even touch it with a six foot pole.' Lance spent some time thinking about what he would do and what the other brotherhood boys have already said. "I don't know. Get rid of Miley Cirus and the Jonas Brothers for one thing. He didn't like that kind of music, but Kitty did. So he had to listen to it. Change the drinking age too. That would be nice." He answered. Lance was a very down to earth guy. Of course he would have very down to earth answers. "I'd probably give continents to people. Or auction them. Whichever is a better choice when the time comes."

"Would would you do to the X-Men?" Fred asked.

"Well, the X-Dorks are all good. I would rule over them and tell them what to do… except Summers. He's not going to get off that easily. He'd do everything I say. I'll work him to the bone." Lance answered. He was pretty chill, and his answers were equally as chill, until he thought about Scott Summers that is. Then things changed. He talked about all the horrible things he'd do to that little goody-goody.

Todd laughed, pleased, "What about your little Kitty?"

"What about her? I don't know." Lance was trapped in a corner. "I guess I'd treat her the same as all the other X-Dorks." he lied. Deep down he knew he wouldn't treat Kitty like that. He'd probably get her in a higher position. Buy he wasn't sure what he'd do if Kitty asked him to do the same for her friends. He probably would. For some of them. Honestly, he hoped he would be kicked out of power before that would happen; he wouldn't know what to do. It would drive him crazy.

* * *

**Epilogue**

The boys continued talking about what the would do, except for Pietro who was still busy pulling off Todd's slime. By then he had most of it off and he was just about to finish up when the lights suddenly came on. "Hey the lights are finally on!" Fred said happily.

"That's right, isn't it Toad?" Pietro said angrily.

"Uh-oh." Todd said backing up a bit,

Pietro gritted his teeth, "I'll give you a three second head start." Just the Todd quickly leapt out of the room and turned around the corner. Pietro trailed after him. In the background Todd was screaming, there was loud crashes, and things were breaking. "This is for sliming me you little Toad!" Pietro yelled. Things were back to normal in the brotherhood house.

Fred took another bite of his sandwich, "Want one?" he offered Lance.

* * *

Yep! I'm done. Well up on the top I told you to Read and Review… you already read it. So why not review it? =) May as well finish What you started right? Thanks for reading!


End file.
